Viktoria Mikaelson/Traits
Physical Appearance Viktoria is an very attractive vampire, standing at 5'6" slim body, with natural blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin, looking exactly like her twin sister, Rebekah. She is over 1000 years old, but she is eighteen years old. She is the youngest of the Originals, only by an few minutes after Rebekah. When Viktoria is in her vampiric form, her eyes will turn red with small veins protruding around the area of her eyes and her teeth will lenghten into fangs possibly longer than that of regular vampires. Personality Human Original Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity to make killing easier. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - Is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'White Oak Ash Dagger'- A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will temporary kill/neutralize an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for some time. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Sunlight' - Also burns Originals like normal vampires, but it cannot kill them. *'Werewolf Bite' - Where a werewolf bite can't kill Originals, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would an ordinary vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the affect only lasts for a few hours. *'Hunter's Curse' - If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, then they will be tormented by hallucinations until they kill themselves or it wears off. According to Klaus, it lasted 52 years, 4 months, and 9 days. *